Integrated circuit packages typically include one or more integrated circuit dies and a metal leadframe that are encapsulated within a protective coating of plastic mold compound. Before encapsulation, the die(s) is/are mounted on and electrically connected to the metal leadframe. The leadframe has leads that remain partially exposed through the mold compound after encapsulation takes place. The leadframe allows the die(s) to be electrically connected to electrical components outside the integrated circuit package.